The approaches described in this section are approaches that are known to the inventors and could be pursued. They are not necessarily approaches that have been pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that those approaches are known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Electronic documents are pervasive in modern life. Given this, there is increasing interest and value in being able to automatically process such documents to identify information contained therein. Performing such processing, however, presents various challenges, particularly where the content included in documents and its presentation in the document can vary widely.